wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron
Ron is a character in the Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In "Ron," Ron is described as having curly hair and little feet. Aside from this, nothing about Ron's appearance is known. Personality Ron is a student who gets enjoyment out of many athletic activities, even if not particularly athletic himself. This is most notably seen in "Ron," where he wants to play kickball with the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class, but Terrence won't let him play. When Louis finally helps him play, Ron proves to be an excellent pitcher, but fails to kick the ball more than a few feet, and fails to ever run to first base. Despite facing brutal losses, Ron still has an excellent time playing, showing he's more concerned with having fun than winning. However, he doesn't take all the blame for his losses, as when Louis notes that he shouldn't be playing kickball with how poorly he performs, Ron notes he can't take all the blame, because Louis was also half the team, and proceeds to punch him in the stomach. Apparently, he punches much harder than he kicks. At some point, Ron may have realized this, as he is seen playing tetherball with Todd in "An Elephant in Wayside School." Ron often enjoys making basic activities more fun, as seen in "A Bad Case of the Sillies" and "Forever is Never," where he runs up the stairs with Deedee. When he reaches the top, he is so exhausted that he is too tired to learn. Presumably, this happened prior to the events of "Dana," as there he also mentions being "too tired" in class. While occasionally cautious about trying new activities, he will continue if he enjoys them, or perhaps if it turns out to be less of a threat than thought, as seen in "Mush" and "Valooosh." Ron usually keeps up a positive attitude, though towards the end of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, Miss Nogard's manipulation of the class causes him to become sour, even towards his best friend Deedee. Ron may experience some difficulty admitting to being guilty of something, as shown in "Stupid," where he tries to mask the fact he never did his homework, rather than admitting to it, causing the rest of the class to become mad at him. Relationships Deedee run upstairs together. ("Mark Miller," 2004)]]Ron's best friend is Deedee, as seen a number of times throughout the books. However, it's possible they were not friends in the past, as in "Ron," Deedee doesn't wish to play kickball with him, and says she'll murder him at the game, but this may just be due to Deedee's competitive nature. In "Mush," Deedee is excited to see Ron eat the Mushroom Surprise, but this chapter shows she likely doesn't have a crush on him, as she's disgusted when he kisses her as a result. The two are still friends, however, as they are shown rushing up the stairs together in "A Bad Case of the Sillies" and "Forever is Never." Ron and Deedee have similarly named pets, Deedee owning a dog named "Cat" and Ron owning a cat named "Dog," though it's unknown if this is intentional rather than a mere coincidence. In "An Elephant in Wayside School," Deedee goes to Ron to ask if he finds the name "Mrs. Drazil" to be familiar, and in "The Blue Notebook," Ron comforts Deedee before she goes on a quest to take Mrs. Drazil's notebook. In "Stupid," Ron and Deedee break their friendship under pressure from Miss Wendy Nogard, but presumably became friends again after "The Little Stranger," where Mavis Jewls makes the hate in the classroom disappear. Terrence Terrence seems to dislike Ron, as seen in "Ron," where he refuses to let Ron play kickball with him because he's a poor athlete. However, it's possible Terrence dislikes Ron for even more reasons, as he refuses to play against Ron as well, and is only willing to play after Louis confronts him. However, the two aren't seen interacting afterwards, so more about this relationship is unknown. Todd Ron may be friends with Todd, as the two enjoy playing tetherball together in "An Elephant in Wayside School." However, it's difficult to tell, as they aren't seem interacting much elsewhere. Appearances For a list of every chapter Ron is seen in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Deedee, Dameon, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Terrence, and Sue. *Ron usually eats peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. ("Mush") *In "Valooosh," Mrs. Waloosh lengthens Ron's name to "Ronaldo." Whether Ron is actually short for Ronaldo or not is unknown. Gallery See a gallery for Ron here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Males Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content